


Cookies

by Jecari



Series: Buddiemas 2019 [11]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 12 Days of Buddiemas (9-1-1), 12 days of Buddie, Baking, Buddiemas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21875611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jecari/pseuds/Jecari
Summary: They don't talk for a while, just enjoying each other's company and Buck would be lying if he said these moments– the peaceful, quiet, ones when they don't even need words– aren't his favorite. As Eddie's fingers play with the short hair at the nape of his neck, Buck drifts off to sleep.He wakes up with a start a little while later, when the alarm on Eddie's phone goes off, announcing its time for the fun to begin."Cookies!" Christopher exclaims, dropping his crayon before standing up.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Buddiemas 2019 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567324
Comments: 4
Kudos: 156





	Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> Day 11 of 12 days of [Buddiemas ](https://buddiemas.tumblr.com/) is here! 
> 
> Prompt: Cookies/Baking
> 
> Hope you like it! ♥

Buck stares at the kitchen table, amazed and worried all at once. He should be used to it by now, but he's still impressed by the amount of flour, sugar, butter, and other ingredients displayed. Over the years, he's found out that when it comes to Christmas cookies, the Diaz’s are the go big or go home kind of family and Buck loves it.

Making the dough is a process that almost looks like an elaborate choreography. While Eddie works the ingredients together, first with a spatula, then his hands, Christopher pours them into the bowl and Buck gets the right amount ready and hands them to the kid.

While the dough rests in the fridge, Buck volunteers to take care of the dishes. He's not surprised when Eddie insists on helping, but he stops him with a kiss and convinces him to just get settled in the living room. Once he's done with the dishes, Buck joins the kid and his father on the other room where a rerun of Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer is playing on the TV. However, neither of them is really paying attention to it. Christopher is drawing on the coffee table and Eddie is sitting on the sofa, looking at his son with a soft smile on his face. Buck walks to the couch and sits close to Eddie, pressing against his side as he wraps his arms around his torso. He looks up and presses a soft kiss to Eddie's jaw before resting his head on his chest.

They don't talk for a while, just enjoying each other's company and Buck would be lying if he said these moments– the peaceful, quiet, ones when they don't even need words– aren't his favorite. As Eddie's fingers play with the short hair at the nape of his neck, Buck drifts off to sleep.

He wakes up with a start a little while later, when the alarm on Eddie's phone goes off, announcing its time for the fun to begin.

"Cookies!" Christopher exclaims, dropping his crayon before standing up.

Buck and Eddie follow and they all go back to the kitchen. There, Eddie takes the dough out of the fridge while Christopher sits down and Buck puts some flour on the table. He smiles as the kid goes through the cookie cutters one by one, putting the ones he likes on his left and the others on his right.

"You can have these," he declares once he's done.

Buck cocks an eyebrow at him and looks down at the three cutters Christopher is handing him. As he takes them and thanks the kid, he catches his boyfriend shaking his head from the corner of his eyes. Before he can open his mouth and lecture his son about sharing– Buck recognizes the daddy look on his face– Buck turns his head towards him and gives him a smile and a shrug to make him understand a lecture isn't necessary.

"You're too nice to him," Eddie chides, his voice is firm, but he's smiling so Buck knows he’s not mad.

Buck shrugs again and observes the cookie cutters while Eddie rolls out some of the dough. The first one is a star, the second one a candy cane, and the third one doesn't look like anything. He turns the latter in his hand, his eyes narrowing at it as he tries to figure out what it's supposed to be.

"Is that a rabbit?" he asks, confused.

Christopher burst out laughing. "A rabbit," he repeats.

"It looks like one!" Buck defends himself, showing the cutter to the kid who just keeps laughing.

"What would a rabbit be doing in a set of Christmas cookie cutters?" Eddie asks, smiling.

"I don't know," Buck admits before handing him the cutter. "What do you think it is?"

Eddie takes it and just as Buck did a few minutes ago, he narrows his eyes and turns the cutter in his hand.

"It's a... reindeer?" he suggests, holding the cutter horizontally like Buck did but flipping it around.

"It's Santa," Christopher announces, his laughter dying down.

Both men look at the kid, neither of them seeing how the cutter looks like Santa Claus. Christopher holds out his hand, asking his father to give him the cutter, Eddie obliges. Buck looks at Christopher, focused on his hands as he turns the cutter to hold it vertically.

"These are the legs," he explains, pointing at what Buck thought were rabbit ears. "Here's the head. And the left arm and the right one," he continues but in all honesty, Buck still can't see it.

If the look on Eddie is anything to go by, he doesn't either. After a short moment, Buck sees confusion being replaced by surprise on his boyfriend's face. Buck knows he's thinking the same thing and the question he asks confirms it:

"If that's Santa, why didn't you keep it?"

Christopher's gaze falls on the table and Eddie and Buck exchange a worried look.

"Because Santa isn't real," the kid replies with a shrug before pressing one of Clutter he kept for himself on the dough.

The look Buck and Eddie share goes from worried to panicked as that confirms what they both were thinking.

"How– Who–" Eddie struggles so Buck decides to help.

"Who told you that?"

"Last week Taylor said that the adults buy the gifts and pretend it's from Santa," Christopher explains, focused on cutting out cookies, "so Santa isn't real."

"B– You've known for a week and you didn't tell us?" Eddie asks as Christopher's hands Buck the cutter he just used.

"I was thinking," the kid shrugs.

"And?" the man questions.

"No one can travel around the world in one night."

Buck can't help but chuckle at the kid's reply, amazed by how smart he is.

"Aren't you sad?" Buck asks as he starts cutting out cookies, too.

"No," Christopher shakes his head, "but I was mad that you lied. Lying is bad."

Eddie smiles. "That's true, we–"

"It's okay," his son cuts him, "and I still think that Christmas is magic. I still love the tree and the lights and the movies and spending time with you. My favorite things are the cookies. Why aren't you helping, daddy?"

Buck laughs as Eddie looks at his son dumbfounded. His mouth hangs open and he stares at the kid before putting the cookies on a baking sheet, then in the oven. As Eddie makes a small ball with the trimmings and rolls out more of the dough, Buck takes the Santa shaped cookie cutter that Christopher left on the table. The kid looks at him with raised eyebrows.

"What?" he asks. "He might not be real but I still love Santa," he declared, waving the cutter in front of Christopher.

The kid smiles and takes it. "Me too."

After cutting out the cookies comes Buck's favorite part: frosting. He makes it while Christopher chooses the colors and Eddie takes the last batch of cookies out of the oven. As every year, Christopher ends up with more frosting on his face than on the cookies and gets bored after the first dozen. Buck goes with him to the bathroom to help him clean up and as he wipes his face with a wet cloth, Christopher tells him what he would like for Christmas. Buck laughs and pays extra attention to his requests.

After he helps him settle in the living room to draw some more, Buck goes back to the kitchen where Eddie still is working on cookies. He sits down next to him and grabs a pastry socket with red frosting in it and one of the Santa-shaped cookies.

"I can't believe he doesn't believe in Santa Claus anymore," Eddie sighs after a while.

"Hey," Buck starts, putting down the sprinkles he's been using and turning to his boyfriend who's already looking at him, "he's okay."

Eddie looks down. "I'm not," he admits. "I'm glad he's taking it so well, but he's growing up so fast..."

"Thinking about his teenage years already?" Buck asks, smiling.

"Oh, please no. I'm so not looking forward to those," Eddie chuckles.

"I think they aren't going to be too bad," Buck declares and Eddie looks back at him.

He gives him a bright smile that makes his eyes narrow and Buck can't resist it. He pulls Eddie closer and kisses him. When he pulls away, his boyfriend is looking at him with a light in his eyes that can only mean trouble, and before he knows it, there's blue frosting on the tip of his nose. Buck just stares at Eddie in disbelief. As he tries to plot his revenge, his brain goes on a completely different path and words are out of his mouth without him truly thinking about them.

"Even if they are bad, it's going to be okay," he says with confidence, "because we'll face it together."

Eddie looks at him with so much love that Buck melts on the spot.

"Together," he repeats, moving closer to Buck.

"Together," Buck nods.

Eddie smiles wider and cups Buck's jaw, pulling their faces closer. Buck stares into his light brown eyes until he can't anymore and he has to close his own. He expects Eddie to kiss him but instead of meeting his mouth, his boyfriend's lips land on his nose. Buck laughs as the man licks the frosting off and pulls him in for a sweet kiss when he starts to pull away.

**Author's Note:**

> Big thank you to my beta [ bisexualbucks ](https://bisexualbucks.tumblr.com/) who did an amazing job, as always! ♥
> 
> Find me on [ Tumblr ](https://depthandcharacter.tumblr.com) and don't hesitate to drop prompts in my askbox!
> 
> Comments and Kuddos are highly appreciated. Your kind words make my days ♥


End file.
